


My Pumpkin's Pumpkins

by wolfpawn (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Morgan would never understand Spencer Reid's love of Halloween, but it doesn't mean he wasn't going to use it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pumpkin's Pumpkins

Derek would never understand it, no matter how hard he tried; he would never be able to understand what Spencer's obsession with Halloween was. Of all the holidays in the year, this was the only one his lithe lover got excited by. It was the only one where he was excited about the preparation. And in the four years the two men had been together, Derek had yet to cease to be amazed at the preparations the younger man put into it. This year he had driven what was going to be two hundred and sixteen miles on a round trip to a pumpkin patch. A bloody pumpkin patch! He was embarrassed by the mere thought of telling anyone what they were going to be doing with their rare and precious day off.

But the look of excitement on Spencer's face as they arrived and got out of the car made Derek forget his inner angry ramblings. Spencer let Clooney out of the boot and the dog quickly made his way to the nearest tree to relieve himself before returning to his master's side.

As they walked through the rows of vegetables Spencer became more and more excitable. He had brought a wheelbarrow and though they were hardly a quarter of the way through the field, it was almost full, but not of normal round stereotypical pumpkins, oh no, they would never interest Spencer. No these were misshapen, obscure and in general the ones that no one else would possibly ever want. Derek wondered was there any ulterior meaning to that, it wouldn't surprise him in the slightest if there was.

He continued to watch Spencer carefully glance over the entirety on the patch and find more to add to his vast collection for this year.

"Spence, remember poor Clooney will have to go in the car too alright."

"Oh, yeah, sorry I forgot." He looked at his collection and wondered what ones he would have to sacrifice.

"I have an idea, how about this once, we let Clooney sit in the back seat and that way you can have the boot solely for my pumpkins' pumpkins?"

"You mean it? And please don't call me pumpkin." Spencer's eyes shone brightly.

"Yes I mean it, but there is one condition." Derek smiled.

"Anything." Spencer replied happily.

Derek put his arms around Spencer's neck. "Move in with me? Bring your books, your collectables; your Dr. Who DVD's everything, even your obscure and weird pumpkins and move in with me."

Spencer couldn't help the little squeak that escaped him; his eyes glistened with tears that threatened to fall. All he could do was nod his head vigorously, before eyeing the plants around him again.

"What are you thinking Pretty Boy?"

"Your place is a hell of a lot bigger than mine. I think we need to get a few more pumpkins." Derek stood staring at the other man incredulously. "We may need to make two trips."


End file.
